


Cosmic Baby

by judithyaffa



Series: Drabbles [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode: s05e18 Point of No Return, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judithyaffa/pseuds/judithyaffa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened when Castiel brought Dean back, battered and bloody. A present for my friend Silver Ruffian. E/O Challenge: Raw. 400-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosmic Baby

The sight of Dean's blood-covered face, his battered body so still against Castiel's broad shoulders, was like a sucker punch to Sam's gut. His raw anger at Dean's suffering was eclipsed only by worry and the guilt that he'd let this happen.

"What the hell happened to him?" Sam snapped, setting Dean on the bed and going for the first aid kit. Castiel's answer set Sam's nerves alight with fresh anger.

"Me."

Sam's outburst punctuated the stunned silence. "Who do you think you are, God?" he growled. "Touch my brother again and the worst punishments of Hell will be a picnic compared to what I do to you." The look he gave Castiel was hard and unforgiving.

"You're right, Sam," Bobby said, "but there's no time for this now. We need to take care of Dean _and_ find Adam."

"What the hell? Bobby, he beat Dean up!"

"Take care of your brother, Sam."

Wordlessly, Sam followed Bobby's orders, glaring in silent mutiny at the man who'd been like a foster dad to him and his brother. _Was he really gonna let this go so easily?_

Bobby looked at Castiel. "All right, Castiel, let's get one thing straight. You may be a great winged wonder up there but here you're like a cosmic baby - stronger than a human, got that angel mojo, _and_ you're on the edge. I get it."

Sam found the bizarre mixture of emotions flitting across Castiel's face to be almost comical, the angel's shock at being called an infant combining with an instinctive anger at Bobby's impudence.

"So y'got angry. We all do... So Dean disappointed you. He's human." Bobby paused and stared at Castiel. Pointing a finger at the angel, he ordered, "Get over it. Like they say in them comics, with great power comes great responsibility. So, idjit - don't beat up on humans, 'specially those that're tryin' to help you."

Castiel looked nonplussed, but Sam thought maybe the message had made an impact.

"Now what do you mean, the angels took Adam? You branded his ribs, didn't you?" Bobby demanded. _If they couldn't trust their ally,_ Sam thought, _how could they win this war?_

As Sam sponged his brother's face, the three of them focused on finding Adam. One brother was home safe; now they had to find the half-brother who'd been left behind, get him back before he tipped the world into the abyss.


End file.
